


A Friendly-Ish Truce

by MerylAM573



Category: Love Live! (technically)
Genre: Gen, LC bullshit, listen i just wanted to show the bros being bros aight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerylAM573/pseuds/MerylAM573
Summary: Shima and Dango weren't exactly the kind of people who got along easily with others. They never let their walls down for anyone. But what would happen when the two were put into a unit together? Would they finally set apart their differences and get along with one another? Or would they continue to hate one another?
Relationships: Konoe Dango&Sakurauchi Shima
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	A Friendly-Ish Truce

**Author's Note:**

> so i have nothing else to post right now so im posting some old LC stuff  
its TECHNICALLY love live??? since yanno theyre the kids of LL charas??? idk  
but yeah enjoy asshole duo before i add soft boy to the mix

Dango and Shima were both very closed off and private people, they kept to themselves and hid in a shell that was difficult to break. The two doubted they could work together in a unit, but were pleasantly surprised when they did in fact work well together.

"Shima."  
"Dango." They greeted each other as if they were enemies.  
"Will we be engaging in a battle of one-upping each other, or will we be settling our differences for a truce?" Shima raised an eyebrow at the shorter 3rd year.  
"That's up to you." He replied in monotone.  
"I wouldn't say Tenshi would be very happy if you did the wrong thing to me."  
"I could say the same when it comes to Ara-Chan." The two stared each other down.  
"Then it's settled. We'll call for a truce." Shima wore a snarky grin on her face as she crossed her arms. Dango sighed in some sort of relief, putting his hands in his pockets.

They started lessons within the next few days, and although they went well, the two still felt a little off about each other. They got along, but not having that competetive friendship they had was kind of awkward. They had to actually get to know each other now. Sure that would be fun, but both of them had trouble talking to other people, especially new ones. Maybe Shima and Dango were less different than they thought.

Time continued to pass, and they got closer. Shima learned that Dango was quite the worrier, and in turn Dango learned that Shima tended to overwork herself. The shorter 3rd year had a rough time keeping his strong front up, and it showed. Whenever his friend Minori seemed the slightest bit sad, he would almost panic for his sake. Shima felt somewhat astounded at this fact, for she was only used to hearing him speak in monotone. This weird emotional voice she heard now was a surprise to her. She decided to talk to him about it at their next lesson, just out of curiosity.

"Dango."  
"Shima." This seemed to be their regular greeting whenever they saw each other now.  
"You're quite the oddball, Dango." Shima crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.  
"I can say the same for you, considering your obession with Kool-Aid." Dango huffed out a chuckle.  
"Of course you can. I have taste, thank you very much." The taller 3rd year rolled her eyes. She sighed, deciding to be straightforward.  
"You aren't all that great at holding your shell together, you know."  
"Whatever do you mean?" Dango looked at Shima in pure surprise.  
"Your dear friend Minori, whenever you see he's upset, you begin to panic."  
"What, am I not allowed to worry?"  
"I didn't say that." The two began to stare each other down again.  
"I mean you have trouble keeping everything together. You're quite odd like this." The shorter third year rolled his eyes and sighed.  
"Humor me, why do you do this?" Shima narrowed her eyebrows.

"Because I'd prefer to be left alone. I'd much sooner be known as the weirdo everyone stays away from rather than an absolute nosy jerk." Dango snapped, his usually droopy eyes wide.  
"Was that a jab at me?" Shima gasped, pretending to take offense.  
"Yes, yes it was." The shorter 3rd year tapped his foot on the ground.  
"Good one. Please forgive me for pushing you, though. I know the feeling of wanting to be left alone. But you must want to have just one person, right?" Shima asked, tilting her head a little. It was a habit she got from Tenshi.  
"Why do you think I'm constantly around Minori or Ara-Chan? I may fear being ridiculed, but I can't always be by myself." Dango seemed to have calmed down again, but continued to tap his foot.  
"Understandable."

The two continued for quite a while, until they talked the topic dry. Shima asked so many questions that Dango had to ask at least one of his own.  
"Riddle me this, if you're not confident in your work, why do you need to act like you're so high and mighty?" He leaned towards her.  
"High and mighty? I'm simply blunt. That's a flaw for sure, but why can't I be honest? Isn't that what everyone wants, honesty?" She was right in a way, but she was brutal in her honesty.  
"Besides, if I'm to act the way you do, I won't get very far, will I?" She continued to wear the same snarky grin as before. Dango simply stared down at the floor.

She was right after all. Shima was always right, and she knew it. She'd boast about it constantly. But did she really have the right?  
"You clearly aren't getting very far yourself. You're selfish, you're rude, you're nosy, and most of all, you're fully aware of it, aren't you?" Dango scoffed. He was slowly realizing he was becoming fed up with how she acts.  
"Right on the nose, my friend. You're very bold to call me out on my bullshit. I like you for that."  
"...What?" The shorter 3rd year opened his eyes wide.  
"You heard me. You're bold, clever, and you're entirely unaware of it. These are traits I could never hope to have. You're also someone who trusts people easily, despite the front you hold up." Shima suddenly gave a genuine smile. Was she complimenting him? Even after he relentlessly insulted her?  
"What is with your ego?" Dango blurted, instantly regretting it. However Shima didn't seem to mind, and ignored it.

Yet again the two continued to talk this new topic dry. Shima slowly became less and less blunt, realizing she may have found someone who understood her feelings. She didn't really know everything, she just acted like it so people would stay away from her. She had the same fears as Dango, after all. She had been ridiculed constantly in the past for her sarcasm and cynical attitude, and didn't want to go through it again. Did this make her actions any more okay? Not really, but at least she wasn't her brother. She hated his guts, frankly who wouldn't? Especially if they knew what he did. She'd never forgive him in a million years.

Shima and Dango had begun to hang out even while they weren't having a lesson. They slowly learned to get along better, getting into playful arguments and one-upping battles all the while. Just like they would before they made their friendly truce of sorts. It wasn't really a truce, just something to keep them from getting into a real argument. On the days that they hung out together, Shima was able to make Dango genuinely laugh. Not just a chuckle or a snicker, a full on laugh. She heard his natural voice through his laugh. It was somewhat higher, but nowhere near the pitch it had when he was in a panic. It made her feel somewhat happy. She chuckled to herself whenever she heard it, thinking it was just some free serotonin.

Maybe they didn't seem to get along at first, and maybe they didn't for a little while, but they learned how to bit by bit. It was all thanks to a little friendly-ish truce they made to settle past their differences and meet in the middle. Shima and Dango really weren't as different as they thought they were.


End file.
